RLYoshi
Max Allan (RLYoshi) (born December 30th, 1996), is a Canadian rapper and YouTuber. He is a guest rapper and writer for ERBParodies and makes his own raps and other videos (such as let's plays) on his own channel, RLYoshi. He currently resides in Ontario. RLYoshi (as he prefers to be called) has been referred to sometimes as ERBParodies' "go-to creepy guy", as most of his actual rapping appearances so far have been as scary or creepy characters. Sometime between seasons three and four, he left the core group to pursue other goals, as working with the crew was "not proving to be a very promising or supporting career". He remains in contact with the members, though, and may offer his assistance occasionally in future battles. Appearances Enderman Jeff the Killer (Both Appearances) Fence Painter #1 (Cameo Only) Grigori Rasputin (Bonus Only) Nostalgia Critic (Voice Only) Butch Deloria (Cameo Only) Phoenix Wright MissingNO (Voice Only) Leatherface (Voice Only) Dovahkiin (Voice Only) Link (Body Acting Only) Brony #2 Gamestop Employee Terry Fox Jerry Springer Death (Voice Only) Ryuk (Voice Only) George Harrison (Voice Only) Willie (Voice Only) Evil Otto (Voice Only) Son of Sam Writing Credits Slender Man VS Enderman Jack the Ripper VS Jeff the Killer (Entire battle) Nathan Provost VS Justin Buckner Angry Video Game Nerd VS Irate Gamer (Nostalgia Critic only) Ash Ketchum VS Gary Oak Adrian Monk VS Phoenix Wright (Entire battle) Slenderman VS Jeff The Killer Dovahkiin vs Link Bronies vs Trekkies Walmart vs Target (Gamestop Employee only) Terry Fox vs Sidney Crosby Gabe Newell vs Shigeru Miyamoto (he's particularly proud of his Cookie Clicker line) Peter Griffin vs Homer Simpson Editing Credits Vault Boy VS Cole Phelps 2 - Subtitles Slenderman VS Jeff The Killer - MissingNO (only the actual image; not the movement or Justin's addition) Matt Groening vs Seth MacFarlane - Subtitles Beavis and Butthead vs Lewis and Clark - Subtitles Trivia *Despite being referred to and credited as Pop Filter, he prefers to be called RLYoshi or Max, as he prefers to use the name Pop Filter for his own music production. **He originally dropped the name Pop Filter completely, but recently took it back. He still prefers to be called RLYoshi in ERBParodies, however. *He is the first member of ERBParodies to wear face paint in an episode (did so as both Enderman and Jeff the Killer). He is no longer the only one to have done this, as EpicDoctorX did the same as Tupac in Eminem VS Macklemore, LazySundayPaper as Eyeless Jack, Nathan Provost as Hoody, and VideoGameRapBattles as Zalgo in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 23. *He is the first member of ERBParodies aside from Justin Buckner to write an entire battle by himself (see Writing Credits above). He is no longer the only one to have done this, as MCGamingFTW did the same for Private Ryan VS Nikolai Belinski. *He is the first member of ERBParodies to create an animation for a character, rather than the character being filmed by an actual person or a normal image being used (did so for MissingNO, though Justin filmed parts to be added). *He currently has the longest consistent appearance streak out of all the guests, having appeared in six battles in a row (sometimes as voice only). *As of Slenderman vs Jeff The Killer, he finally has a greenscreen setup that allows his feet to be filmed. Prior to this, his feet were cut out of every appearance. *He technically battled himself in Dovahkiin vs Link, since he provided Dovahkiin's voice and Link's body acting. He is the second person to technically battle himself; in Freddy Krueger vs Jason Voorhees, Justin Buckner did Jason's voice and body, as well as Freddy's body, making him the first. *He is the one Justin is referring to in VideoGameRapBattles vs ERBParodies when Justin says (to Cam) "You turn down people better than you because of their profile picture!" Max asked Cam to collab back before he joined ERBParodies, but Cam refused because Max had his My Little Pony original character as his profile picture. *He is the second oldest member of the crew, being 18 (born 12/30/96). The oldest is Mat4yo at 20 (born 4/4/96). *He's known among the crew for finding alternatives to the end-of-battle dancing. He examined papers as Phoenix Wright, he did some "knive pelvic thrusts" as Jeff the Killer the second time, he did some swordplay as Link, he pretended to play a video game as GameStop Employee, and he ran/limped as Terry Fox. Out of his nine physical appearances, he only danced for four of them - and two of them (Enderman and Jeff the Killer the first time) were the same movements. * His favourite battle is Marshall Mathers vs Slim Shady. That played as RLYoshiEnderman.png|RLYoshi played as Enderman from Minecraft RLYoshiJTK.png|RLYoshi Played as Jeff the Killer RLFencePainterDude.png|RLYoshi played as Fence Painter 1 butch.jpg|RLYoshi as Butch Deloria phoenixwright.jpg|RLYoshi as Phoenix Wright Category:Actors Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Terry Fox Category:RLYoshi Category:RLYoshi Characters Category:Jerry Springer Category:Male Category:Males